I don't want him I want you
by Soulofpurity
Summary: redid chapter 3 When Josh tells Mia that he likes her, he really meant that he wanted to rape her. After the terrifying accident Michael is there to help her. Fluff soon to come!MM
1. He isn't fit for you

A/N-It's my first story!i just finished reading(not in order) the valentine princess book,so I decided to write one for valentines!I'm not sure if this will end up being a one-shot,or a bunch of chapters,or if it will have a good amount or w/e but I'll just write till I can write no more.

summary:Josh has dumped,DUMPED,Lana,and told Mia he liked her.She's not sure at the time but accepts,brekaing Michael's heart.She loves him still,and he loves her.Only after the stuff Josh does to her,she finally goes to Michael for help to break up with him.(josh)total MM fic.takes place near Valentines.

Disclaimer-so not mine.I wish,but it's all Meg Cabot's.

Mia's POV

"Mia?"Josh asked,not much worry in his voice,but impatience.

I totally missed what he had said.I think.Did he just say he dumped Lana because he really was in love with me?"Wh-what?"

He sighed and kissed my cheek,still leaning over me on the brick walls at our school."I said, the real one I love is you."

I kept staring, but answered this time, "Josh,why didn't you tell me beforehand?" I have a creepy feeling. He said this a week after I found out I was a princess.He probably told me cause he like's me for that...all I thought though, was that I wasn't sure what would happen.I loved Michael a lot!I couldn't get over his smell,looks,how he's all so nice, and carefree,funny,dependable,trustworthy...and how we always talk and never get uncomforable.Did I mention how he looks totally hot without a shirt on?

But I like Josh too,and I don't know why anymore...

"Mia,my love, answer me.Will you go out with me?"Josh asked,a puppy look coming to his face,ready to beg.

Before I knew it, I said, "Josh I so will." And he kissed me.

To my dread,Michael just turned the corner with a grin saying happily, "Mia!"

His smile disappeared though and he ran away.

Michael's POV

So I guess my love for Mia wasn't strong enough.I just caught her kissing Josh!

I only ran,not because I was a chicken, but because I couldn't handle the sight.

She still looks totally hot and all, beautiful and stunning, but when you mix it with Josh, she doesn't look to happy.I bet she thinks I'm a loser now.

How much I would kill to be Josh right now...well,i mean,in his place.Who would _wanna_ be **JOSH**?

And while I thought this Mia came running to me,panting.

"Michael what you just saw,I-I can e-explain!"

"Oh yeah,it's fine by me just thought you'd wanna know you got a D on your Algebra test." I smiled and hit her arm playfully.

She seemed happy but then got serious. **WHOA**,_serious_ Mia is **RARE**!

"No Michael that won't make me happy."Great so what does she want?She was probably breathless from the kiss and took her sweet time walking to me. "Michael this is hopeless."

Mia's POV

"Michael this is hopeless." I **love** you I **love** you!!!Why can't you see that?? Josh was kissing me! Josh me not me Josh!

I walked off and he looked a little mad. At me?He said he didn't care! Just to show-off, Josh jumped in front of me and kissed me again. It wasn't bad, but it didn't feel right. And it was in front of Michael!

A month later,Mia's POV

That's it. I have to break up with him!Josh doesn't love me...here's what happened.

Flashback

"Josh I can't go to the dance with you!My mom wants me to do-"he broke me off by grabbing my arm.Hard.

"Mia you're going with me to the dance in 3 days cuz i said so. You're my girlfriend. Nothing more."Josh was so mad.It was just a stupid house party. Most likely one of the parties that have guys spiking punch for girls and having sex with them upstairs. I had no intention of going there with Josh!

"Josh you're hurting me!" Which only caused him to grab my arm even harder. His nails sinking into my skin. I was bleeding, and he just took his other hand,gripping my chin as hard as my arm.

"Listen wench, don't be a slut and say you're going with another guy!" I would say i was cheating on him,not such a cruel word as slut.but he was really hurting me!

I had no choice. "Fine I'll go!" Tears really stung my eyes.

End flashback

You see?I _have_ to break up with him!

If only Michael knew!

Michael's POV

I saw her yesterday.

She was going to cry,I knew it. Josh made her arm bleed, I could see the scars. I also saw her chin. She was hurt, and I knew it was because Josh had hurt her. I don't recall why, but hse asked me to go to a house party of Josh's.'I don't feel safe,Michael!' She had cried to me, pleading me to go. I agreed.

I saw in her journal when she was writing in G&T,'break up' and 'Josh'. But I also saw my name.

I love her and I'll do anything to help save her from Josh.God, I'm gonna beat him up so bad.

me:so?how's the first chappy?I wrote it with my love for the couple! I'll make the next longer if you want.I also have a habbit to make scene's short,but I'll try to fix that.

Mia:michael did you see the I love Michael in my diary?

michael:nope.I love ya too.

kissing moment

me:aw how sweet!!


	2. Save me

A/N-Yep second chappy.I'm tired of playing rose for the night so I'll end off with this.I'm devoted;I love writing and I love PD romance!I'll update a lot!

Mia's POV

This can't be happening,really! I said I'd go and its tomorrow,and we haven't broken up!

Okay,its lunch. Now I'll do it.

I ran up tp Josh. I'm guessing he was in a grumpy mood (which is NOT good) so he didn't say anything.

"Josh,mind talking somewhere private?" I would tell people about him being mean and all 3 days ago, but I'm afraid he'd hurt me even farther. "I mean, I have something to tell you."

He justed glanced my way, "Fine but make it snappy. I have somewhere to be soon."

I wasn't happy and I hoped he would lighten up a bit, cuz dumping him in this would would be hard. It's not like I'm gonna show up for the dance with HIM.So we walked to the same corner as of 3 days ago, which was 'our'(ew) place. The same place we got together,same place we'll break up.Gulp I hope.

"Listen,Josh, I-" I mean,this shouldn't be that hard, right?Being scared half to death, wanting to run into Michael's arms, "Josh,this can't go on.I don't love you. I love someone else."I couldn't hold any anger in ,so, "I bet he's nicer then you!"

Right there,Josh,he himself it wasn't a dream, slapped me.HARD. "Listen wench,shut up! I don't care if I'm nice to you or not. You're worthless!" I had so many tears running down my face, He grabbed both of my arms, samely digging his nails into them. My old scars bled more and I felt like screaming. "I only want you for your throne. I don't care if I have to be nice to you and your family,around them,to get them to say yes, but I will rule that throne.

"Josh how could you?!I hate you!" And with that I ran around with the bell,to the steps to inside.(A/N:if that makes sense..)

Michael's POV

"I hate you!" I hear Mia yell as she ran inside. Who had she hated and why?

Later in class I saw her face,tear streaked,and her arms had bloody band aides.That's it,who really did this to her?Josh wouldn't go this far,would he?

Mia's POV

That's it.It's 3:30 now,Saturday, day of the house party.Josh is coming to pick me up in 30 mins.I won't go,no way!Wait,who's at the door?

5 mins later

Josh came over. He's in the bathroom. He said he wanted to take me out for lunch.

Yeah,right.I think he just wants to hurt me more.Oh,he's out and knocking on my door.

I got up and he escorted me out to my limo.Lars had a day off,and he should've picked another day.I need him the most right now! Cause when we got in the limo,Josh said to my face, "You do as I say."

I started to shrink back. Little did Josh know, Michael said he'd come along later.Yeah,later.No I have to fend off for myself until Michael comes to protect me...Ha!Like Michael would come close,he probably thinks I'm a wimp!

"Josh I know why you do this,but why do you have to be so harsh?"I found myself saying.Oops.He not only gripped my arms the same is always,but used his left hand to pull my hair really hard to make me look at him.

"I'm not harsh.I'm doing what I want!" And the rest of the time he kept his right hand on my arm in case I tried to run.

We arrived a few minutes later,and he pulled,sorry,_dragged _me out of my limo.We both wore normal clothes,but mine got a little dirty seeming as dragging includes toughing the ground.I muttered an 'ow' and then we both entered the house.It was okay,but not a mansion at all.Normal hoses aren't the best.

I saw some guys over by the punch table put something in the punch,so I noted that I wouldn't drink it.Looking around,I guessed that there was about 30 people there already but there would be more.Michael wasn't there yet.How long would I have to wait?

Michael's POV

When should I leave?Did she say 6:00?That's what I heard.She told me that's when it started but Josh was taking her to his house at 4:00...Maybe I'll call her.

Josh(A/N just to get you guys to know...)POV

Yes,that's right.I actually meant I'd take her for the hang out before the party at 4...I knew that Michael was going to come,I saw them.So until 6 I have her to myself.

Mia's POV

My phone rang!It's Michael!Oh no,Josh is looking at me mad.I think he knows that Michael is coming.I answered it anyway,acting clueless.

Michael:Thermopolis?You there?Where are you?

Me:Michael!(in a whisper)Michael he took me to a hang out before the party.I think he knows about you coming.

Michael:Mia you don't sound happy at all.You saying you don't like Josh?

Me:No Michael,I don't!Please help me!!

Michael:I'm on my way.

He hung up and I felt relief.He's coming!But then I felt Josh come around me and force punch to my mouth."Drink it."He ordered.

I had no choice but to.It tasted horrible!When I felt my head get woozy,I started dancing around.'Oh God!This can't happen!' I thought desperately.

Once I fainted,Josh took me upstairs to one of the bedrooms.

I swear he tried to do 'it' but by then I woke up screaming, "PERV!!!"And totally dashed out of there.He came up behind me,grabbing me,and pulled me towards him."Let me go!Right NOW!"I pounded at his hands,causing my arms to hurt more.

"When will you stop being stupid and just do as I say?" He hissed in my ear.

'Michael!'I thought desperately.

Hehe/Like the second chappy?I won't get the next chapter tonight,but oh well.


	3. Failing never was so terrifying

**A/N: well, I kinda redid this chapter and combined it with what was gonna be chapter 4, just so it's longer and all. Enjoy, and srry yet again!  
**

* * *

_'Michael..' Mia thought desperately._

"Now you bitch, you're coming with me." Josh stated. His eyes were so angry I couldn't tell weather he liked this or not. It was just terrifying, thinking of what he could do to me. Why?! Never had I done anything to him! I mean, if he had to rape someone, even though he shouldn't, why would it be me?!

"W-what are you going to do, Josh..."I stammered, frightened half to death. I was hoping Michael would just show up, beat up Josh, and save me...but he was probably at home not caring where I was or doing. But somehow I couldn't believe in that. The Michael I know cares about me even if I am his sister's dorky friend!

Josh smiled evilly, "Why my dear sweet Mia, if we are to rule a country, shouldn't we have someone little ones to take it over after us?" I gulped. I forgot Josh was older then me by a few years (A/N:i dunno how old he is so i guessed.) and I certainly did _not want babies. _Not yet, at least .And certainly Michael would be the father...ah bad Mia bad! That'll never happen...

Yet again, Josh forced me to the bedroom and locked the door. Throwing me on the bed, he started to strip off my clothes. I tried to hide myself but failed when he tied my limbs to the bed. Before he tied my legs though I kicked his chin, HARD. He yelped and I just scrambled out of there, grabbing my clothes as I did so. Locking myself in a bathroom I got into my clothes ,then opening the door, checked if Josh was anywhere near me. All clear, for now. I gulped. Before I made a move, I closed the door and leaned against it. Why did I ever come to this whacko party anyway? Was it because I had a stupid non-worthy crush on Josh? I mean, I should have known this was going to be an alcohol filled party with drunken people, and spiked punch. I shuddered as I heard the blasting music downstairs. I almost puked when I heard moans and screams in the room beside me. Sure that I could escape, I opened the door.

I slipped into the hallway and slid down the railing on the stairs. Just then Josh called my name and raced down after me. A few drunken guys grabbed my arm and started to drag me upstairs, but I stood my ground and just kept running. Finally reaching the door, which was just opening, that's when everything went in slow motion. Josh grabbed my shirt from behind and that's when, to my surprise…

"MICHAEL!!" I cried. Leaping towards him a clung to his shirt and wept. I bet I cried 10 gallons. "J- Josh, he-he- he tried t-to RAPE ME!!!" I cried even harder. Michael just stood there shocked. Well, kind of. He wasn't really shocked at first. He knew that Josh was going to do something to **his** Mia. '_Whoa wait, MY Mia? That won't… but then why is she clinging to me so desperately…?' _ He glared at Josh and, putting Mia to the side, gripped his collar. "What the hell do you think you were doing, huh?''

Josh smirked. "What, you deaf? I tried raping your girlfriend. And she enjoyed it."

Mia watched in horror as Michael landed a punch right in Josh's face.

"Michael!" I screamed and ran up behind him. He just put an arm in front of me and said to Josh, "I'm gonna make you pay for touching her."

'_This is so unlike him! He's never been protective of me…or anyone for that matter!' _I thought, confused by his actions.

Josh laughed, "I told you, she was screaming in pleasure and then oddly came here. Isn't that right little Ms. Bitch?" He scrunched his face up and aimed a kick at Michael, who dodged. It went on for hours (a/n: I don't wanna describe the whole fight ..) Me, dodging some things and drunken guys, Josh and Michael absorbed in a pitiful fight, and well, that's kinda it. In the end though, Michael stood over Josh, who had a swollen left eye, broken right arm and a bad back injury. Michael was almost untouched except for the bruises and bleeding nose he had.

"Never again. Got it?" Michael growled, panting. Some innocent girls who were watching called the ambulance and when they came along with some of the police, they arrested Josh for attempt at raping. (a/n: sry if im to harsh!) Taking a step forward, a now cleaned up Michael came towards me. He apologized for causing me such a problem.

I shook my head, "No, it's okay Michael. You saved me." I smiled and gave him a small hug, which made him blush a little.

Lilly came along in a taxi and, seeing that she missed the action, stomped her feet and blew a small tantrum right there on the doorstep. Michael and I just laughed nervously and climbed in the taxi, Lilly in the front. _'Well, maybe the 2 love birds will figure out each other's feelings now…'_ She thought.

Sensing Michael shift uncomfortably, I put my head on his shoulder and whispered, "I have something very important to tell you…" Though he heard what I said, he remained silent and let me sleep right there.

When we reached my house, I asked if I could sleep over at Lilly's. Mom agreed and once my things were put together I got into my limo, ditching the taxi.

I always thought that Michael and I never had a chance together, that I was too dorky. Maybe in my dreams, where he kissed me so tenderly, he would tell me that it wasn't a dream, and in reality we could live happily in each other's arms. But now I'm starting to think that maybe, just maybe, my dreams were starting to come to life. That maybe one day Michael would hold me in his arms and kiss my forehead, telling me how much he loved me and that we were to live together forever. That he wanted to marry and have kids in the future.

I sighed. I knew that it would never happen. Although, the events today got me thinking on the hopeless matter once more. I heard the car come to a halt and saw I was already at Lilly's apartment. Time flies, and unfortunately, it flies without Michael.

Oh well. I can't talk to Lilly about it, so I put on a smile and walk up to Lilly's door. I start knocking, and after I hear a few shouts, out came a shirtless Michael. I blush madly, staring at his toned, muscular, chest. '_He's so perfect!'_

I walk in, thanking him, and head to Lilly's room. Yet at this time I didn't know what was in store for me.

* * *

**A/N: there, see? I made it longer. And I redid some of the old chapter 3. Well I kinda have a writer's block for the next chapter. I'm making it up as I go, and I want this to have an exciting plot, and some action. All I got now is a truth or dare, and some moonlit dinner… hehe, there, gave you a hint.**

**Review and give me some suggestions!**

**Stuffie**


End file.
